The sorcerer and the princess
by A.Passional.Love
Summary: JafarxOC Now that Knave is the genie Jafar is looking for, he thought that he could atract his attention by kidnapping Knave's sister, Jasmine. But what it began as an abduction later transformed into undeniable atraction. Could Jafar overcome his desire for power, so that he could find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when this happened but it did. I had absolutely and irremediably fallen in love with Jafar. I always had a thing for bad series men, and he's absolutely irresistible to me. That is why I came up with this story about Jasmine and Jafar (with the little twist that Jasmine is Knave's sister). I had already thought about the whole story so don't worry, there will be passion and adventure and of course one true love.

Hope you enjoy it. A.P.L.

P.S.: My version of Jasmine is the girl who plays Mina in Dracula the new series.

Chapter one: Abducted

Aggrabah

It was a hot day in Aggrabah. Jasmine was walking around the city looking for some fruit. Most lazy girls hated to do the shopping but she loved it because she could run away, only for a little, from her life with her family and future husband.

There was a time (about eight years ago) that she had hoped to run away for real, with her brother. But when they gathered up everything, someone told their father and he managed to keep her while her brother escaped.

Everything seems normal by now, but the unusual part of this story is that they were going to escape by a magic bean, a rare object that Jasmine managed to steal. But this wasn't the first time Jasmine had faced magic, she had to see it every day. Her father was a really powerful and abusive sorcerer, and he got everything he wanted by magic, getting the entire village terrorized.

But that wasn't the only thing she had to think about. After she tried to run away, the beating up with magic had increased, bringing her to the top of death and back. But when she turned on 15, after 5 years of beating up, the sultan was kidnapped, and the realm was left without a leader. After that, a prince called Aladdin had come to reclaim the kingdom, because he was next to the line. Aladdin, was in need of a queen, that's why he told the kingdom he was throwing a ball where all the ladies where invited.

Her father dressed her up like a true princess, and she went to the ball. Of course, Aladdin was enchanted by her beauty and at the end of the evening they were engaged. After all kind of suffer that she been throw, it finally seemed like it was over. But it turned out, that it was only the beginning. Her future husband was almost as cruel and abusive as her father. Both man, had touched her body but his husband couldn't wait till the wedding to make her truly his own. On fortune, every time he tried something or someone interrupted them, so by now, she was still a virgin. But that wouldn't last long. The date of the wedding was on her eighteen birthday, that happened to be that day. She had spent all the night crying thinking of what it will become from her. She begged to the stars that by some way, she could escape from her fate. Luckily, the stars responded.

Wonderland

It has been a week since all the plans of Jafar had changed drastically. He had no longer the bottle or the genie who was no longer a genie but a simple human. If only he could've seen that William Scarlet was going to be his next target. But of course he didn't, and now, no one, even Alice nor the Red Queen, knew where he was.

But he knew a way to attract the genie. By the heart he claimed he no longer had. They all knew that was wrong, because he still cared for Alice. Jafar thought of kidnapping someone he loved so he could surrender himself. But neither Alice nor Anastasia was good enough.

After doing a little research, he learned out that before coming to Wonderland, he lived in the Enchanted Forest. And before that, as a boy, he lived in Aggrabah. Back there, he had a sister, a strong bond he had never forgot. And he was going to take that bond for him to surrender.

He dressed magnificent clothes, the finest of Aggrabah. As he had understood, the sister was going to married today, and he would sneak into the reception, convince her to go away with him and keep her locked up in the palace. After setting everything up, he got into the carpet and fly away.

Aggrabah

Jasmine was wearing a beautiful long white dress. She couldn't believe how beauty her mother managed to make her. Her mother was the only thing that kept her sane all those years, she was kind and selfless, and sometime Jasmine had troubles into believing how could she had chosen a man like her father.

The ceremony happened quickly and Aladdin managed the best fake smile of joy ever. She knew the only thing that kept him happy was that after all the struggle; he will take him as her own that night. Jasmine tried not to think much about it.

In the reception she talked with everybody, so many names that she would forget later. But there was only one man that caught her attention. He was away from everybody, as if to remind her that he was different. They looked at each other for what she thought it was hours. There was something about him that made her chill, although she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

When he knew that she was smitten, he disappeared into a lonely alley, inviting her with the look to join him. With a lame excuse, she finished his conversation with a man, and went in that direction. They were alone.

-Excuse me… your face it looks so familiar.

-I've been around. But this day isn't about me; this day is about you becoming the sultan's wife.

-That's what I am.

-Not quite yet, he has to make you his own.

She found herself struggling to breathe again. He had broken in a minute all the walls she had built up that day not to think about it. He noticed her panic.

-You look distressed. I'm sorry for what is about to happen but you are an important piece to my games.

That was all he had say before she past away by his magic. When she woke up, she was in a room she didn't recognize in Wonderland.


	2. Meal

OK. I'm back. Hope you enjoy my first chapter. Anyway, sorry I update late it's just I needed some time to think where to continue with this story. I came up with an idea (it's not really my idea, I take it from a story of Amy pond and the doctor from doctor who) that when you leave a review you get a spoiler from next chapter, if you want (if you don't want just say it in the review). That way I make sure you tell me what you think of the story by reviews.

With no more to say, I let you to enjoy the story.

Chapter two: Meal.

Wonderland

It has been two days since Jasmine had been kidnapped. She was nor thrilled nor unhappy. On one hand, she did get rid of being with his husband. On the other hand, she was locked up in a room, god knows where. Jafar had never showed up in those two days, to explain her what was going on. Jasmine was scared but if she ever got the chance to face Jafar again she wouldn't show fear. Or so she thought.

Jafar was busy working in his chamber where an annoying knock interrupted his research. He hated to be interrupted.

-Jafar…

-What do you want?

-The girl… she still refuses to eat.

He would've killed the servant if Jasmine health hadn't been such an issue to him. The genie wouldn't surrender himself if the girl wasn't in good health.

-I'll be right there. I'll talk to her.

He waited the servant to get out, to kick the wall. Why does the girl bring him such a struggle? He understood she was just a teenager, but still. He had enough trouble not knowing where the bloody genie was.

When he came into Jasmine's room, the girl was lying in the bed reading a book from a library he had provided. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice his entrance.

-Jasmine

The girl got shocked.

-You.

-You need to eat. I won't say it again.

-I'm not hungry

The sorcerer took a deep breath, trying to control his temper.

-That's not possible my queen, it has been two days since you arrived and you haven't eat a thing.

She looked surprised by the amount of time. Since the room had no windows, she couldn't know how much days it had been.

-I ate a lot at my wedding, do you remember? The wedding you so gently put me out, when I was about to become the queen officially.

-If you want to concrete with someone I'd be happy to volunteer.

She had become nearer as they speak, so by then, she was close enough to slap him. She did try, but it wasn't good enough, as Jafar had stopped her in the middle of the attack with magic.

-YOU… NEVER… try that again! You understand me?

She would've nod, but the magic was leaving her out of breath. Jafar looked without mercy. As Jasmine felt down, Jafar remembered he needed her alive so he let go.

-Do you understand me?

She nodded, catching some air, as Jafar began to walk out of the room.

-OH, and, from now on, you'll eat with me, so I can make sure you do so. Believe it or not little princess, I need you alive.

OK, I know that I had put short chapters till now but believe me it's going to be worth it. Please leave your review leaving me your thoughts about this story, and if you want a preview. Next chapter, I think I will include Will in the plot, and show what was he up to, and how will he react when he knows that her sister is in wonderland, in custody of Jafar.


End file.
